Beastly
by Black Lunalite
Summary: It's all started with a single spell and everything in Kim Taehyung life is changed. And the only one person that can bring Taehyung's life back is Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Beastly'.
1. Prolog: The Curse

**Beastly**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Undetermined

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Summary** :

It's all started with a single spell and everything in Kim Taehyung life is changed. And the only one person that can bring Taehyung's life back is Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Beastly'.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by Beauty and The Beast and Beastly**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog: The Curse**

Kim Taehyung adalah definisi nyata dari seorang pria sempurna.

Dia kaya, tampan, masuk dalam kategori jenius, dan mempesona serta semua hal yang pernah diimpikan wanita ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Hanya satu kekurangan Kim Taehyung dan itu adalah hobinya untuk memacari banyak orang. _Partner_ dalam petualangan Taehyung sudah menyentuh angka tidak terhitung. Taehyung tidak pernah peduli siapa _partner_ nya, tidak peduli jika itu pria atau wanita, selama dia memenuhi kriteria kesukaan Taehyung, maka dia berhak singgah sementara sebagai _partner_ Kim Taehyung dalam petualangannya yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia bermaksud untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua dewan senat universitas dan kelihatannya dia akan berhasil dengan gemilang jika melihat dari kepopulerannya di universitas ini.

Kaki panjang Taehyung berjalan memasuki aula utama tempatnya akan mengadakan kampanye perdana dan seisi aula langsung riuh saat dia melangkah menaiki podium. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberikan lambaian ringan lengkap dengan senyum penuh karisma yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Oke, aku Kim Taehyung, dengan ini menyatakan kalau aku mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua dewan senat." Taehyung menjauhkan bibirnya dari podium, dia menatap sekeliling aula. " _Well, what else can I say? Just make me win this election, will ya'_?" Taehyung menepuk keras meja podium dan nyaris 90% mahasiswa yang berada di aula bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh.

Taehyung tersenyum dan melangkah turun dari podium. Dia sudah hendak berjalan keluar dari aula ketika suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kim Taehyung,"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat seorang gadis dengan penampilan tidak biasa sedang berdiri seraya bersandar di dinding. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang terang dengan aksen ungu di bagian bawah, sewarna dengan bola matanya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya merupakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam.

"Uuh, _do I know you_?" tanya Taehyung karena gadis ini jelas bukan mantan _partner_ nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, " _Such a useless speech_. Kalau saja 90% pengisi ruangan ini adalah orang berotak, mereka pasti akan melemparimu dengan apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Ya, tapi nyatanya tidak, kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miring dan bergerak untuk berdiri tegak seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. "Asal kau tahu saja, tidak semua orang mendukungmu. Aku mendukung Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena nama itu terdengar asing untuknya.

Gadis di hadapannya tertawa kecil, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal kandidat pesaingmu dalam pemilihan ini?" gadis itu menghela napas pelan, "Kau harus berhati-hati, kesombongan itu akan membunuhmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung sengit.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dengan bibirnya yang berwarna _nude_. "Aku sedang memberimu kesempatan. _Use wisely_."

Gadis itu menepuk bahu Taehyung dengan ujung jarinya kemudian dia berlalu dari aula dengan langkah halus yang tegas.

Taehyung menatap arah kepergian gadis itu, "Apa-apaan dia?" Taehyung mendengus dan berjalan keluar dari aula dan tepat ketika dia keluar dari aula dia bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Taehyung terhuyung tapi dia tidak terjatuh, sedangkan orang yang bertabrakkan dengannya terjatuh dan sekarang sibuk membereskan barang-barang dari tasnya yang berhamburan.

Taehyung berdecak malas, "Kau oke?"

Sosok yang ditabrak olehnya mendongak dan Taehyung terpaku pada bola mata bening di sana. "Kim Taehyung?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi karena terkejut.

"Ya, ada apa? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum, "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu pesaingku. _Nice speech, by the way._ " Sosok di hadapannya menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan suasana seperti itu."

"Kau.. kandidat pesaingku dalam pemilihan ketua dewan senat?" tanya Taehyung agak ragu. Dia agak terkejut karena ternyata pesaingnya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipusingkan. Pesaingnya adalah pria bertubuh agak lebih kecil darinya, berambut hitam legam dengan poni yang rapi menutupi dahi dan tidak lupa kacamat bulat yang menutupi matanya. Satu-satunya poin bagus dari sosok di hadapannya adalah kulitnya putih dengan aksen sedikit kuning dan bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat menggiurkan.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku kandidat nomor dua." Kemudian dia bergerak menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya dengan gigi atasnya yang seperti gigi kelinci, "Aku tidak menduga kau akan mengenalku sih. Tapi.. namaku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung mengangguk acuh, " _Yeah_ , senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Jungkook menutup tasnya dan menyandangnya di bahu kemudian dia kembali mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Sampai ketemu lagi di hari pemilihan."

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "Ya, tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taehyung pergi berkunjung ke _bar_ untuk menemui teman baiknya sejak TK, Park Jimin. Jimin bilang hari ini dia akan merayakan _anniversary_ nya dengan Yoongi yang ke-dua tahun jadi mau tidak mau Taehyung harus berperan sebagai teman yang baik dan datang ke pesta itu.

Kaki berbalut _skinny jeans_ Taehyung melangkah melewati pintu depan _bar_ dan kepalanya langsung berputar ke sisi VIP _bar_ tersebut. Dia yakin Jimin akan memesan tempat di sana sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung melangkah untuk mencarinya.

Dan ternyata perkiraan Taehyung tepat. Jimin sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran bersama Yoongi.

" _Yo, mate_!" sapa Taehyung kemudian melakukan _high-five_ dengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menunjuk sofa yang kosong, "Duduklah, kau sendiri?"

Taehyung mengangguk, " _Yeah_ , seperti yang kau lihat."

"Tidak biasanya, Kim. Kau kehabisan stok jalangmu?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada sarkasme kental dalam suaranya.

Taehyung tertawa, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan mulut pedas Yoongi, " _Yeah_ , kalau kau punya stok jalang tidak terpakai, kau bisa memberikannya padaku."

Yoongi mendengus keras, " _You and your beastly attitude_."

Taehyung tertawa kemudian dia melayangkan pandangannya pada _dance floor_ , "Aku akan mencari hiburanku untuk malam ini."

Yoongi mendesis saat melihat Taehyung turun ke lantai dansa, "Aku yakin bocah itu akan mendapat karma karena mempermainkan orang sebanyak itu."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan pacarnya, " _Yeah, maybe_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menikmati pesta seperti biasanya dan dia berakhir dengan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seorang gadis lugu yang masih perawan dan dijebak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke _bar_.

Gadis itu menangis saat Taehyung bereaksi sangat datar setelah merebut kesuciannya dan Taehyung meninggalkan gadis itu dengan santai di kamar hotel tempatnya menghabiskan waktu.

Waktu masih menunjukkan dini hari dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman. Namun ketika dia keluar dari _bar_ , dia bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang dia temui di aula tadi siang. Gadis dengan penampilan _gothic_ itu tengah bersandar di mobilnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kau lagi," ujar Taehyung kemudian decakan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis yang bersandar di mobilnya itu tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kubilang aku sedang memberimu kesempatan, kan? Jadi kenapa tidak kau pergunakan baik-baik?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Oh, Kim Taehyung. Sayang sekali tapi mantranya sudah bekerja."

Taehyung tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia merasakan telinganya berdenging dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dia mencoba fokus tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok gadis berpenampilan _gothic_ di hadapannya yang masih tersenyum lebar serta suara gumaman-gumaman entah apa yang berada di sekelilingnya.

" _Kau harus mencari seseorang yang mau mencintaimu apa adanya dengan tulus tanpa mempedulikan fisikmu sebelum salju pertama turun di musim dingin. Atau kalau tidak kau akan seperti itu selamanya."_

Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang panas seolah menjalar di wajahnya, "Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" teriaknya seraya menutupi wajahnya yang terasa terbakar seperti digaruk dengan besi panas.

" _Ingatlah baik-baik, Kim Taehyung, waktumu hanya sampai sebelum salju pertama turun di musim dingin ini."_

"Hentikan! Ini sakit sekali! Hentikan!"

" _ **Ketika salju pertama menghantam tanah dan kau belum menemukan orang yang tepat, maka kau akan seperti itu selamanya."**_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy birthday, Jeon Jungkook!

Ini spesial untuk Jungkook, my baby bunny~ hahaha

Ini terinspirasi dari Beauty and The Beast dan Beastly tapi dengan sedikit perombakan dariku.

Mungkin ini hanya berupa oneshoot atau paling banyak twoshoot.

Semoga kalian suka~

See ya!

.

.

.

P.S:

Tolong jangan jadi Silent Reader ya. _Sometimes it breaks my heart to see some of you just come and go without leaving any words_ :'(

Jangan menjadi reader yang gemar menyakiti hati author. Nanti kalau authornya kesal dan pergi, kalian sendiri yang akan merasa kesepian karena lagi-lagi kehilangan author yang mau membagi ceritanya secara cuma-cuma untuk kalian.

Aku bukannya gila review, tapi kalau memang kalian suka dengan apa yang aku tulis dan coba ceritakan, setidaknya berilah sedikit tanggapan. Menghadapi kalian yang diam itu rasanya seperti kalau habis curhat habis-habisan sama teman kalian dan responnya itu cuma anggukan kepala. Coba bayangkan, kesal, kan?

Aku tahu aku belum menjadi author yang sempurna. Makanya aku mengharapkan review dari kalian, that's all.

I hope you can understand.

.

.

.

P.S 2:

Aku berencana membuat sebuah cerita yang bertema soal akademi untuk mereka yang berkemampuan khusus seperti di X-Men. Tadinya ini akan menjadi ff BTS dan Seventeen.

Tapi karena silent reader semakin banyak, aku jadi ragu. Soalnya tema untuk cerita ini agak sulit terutama di bagian menggambarkan kekuatannya. Aku tidak mau menulis untuk kalian yang responnya cuma anggukan kepala. Hahaha

Nah karena itu aku ingin menanyakan pada kalian, sebaiknya ini aku post atau tidak? Terus kalian maunya castnya itu siapa dan kekuatannya apa? Aku sudah punya gambaran kasar soal ceritanya. Tapi aku mau kalian ikut berpartisipasi supaya silent readernya berkurang. Soalnya kalau kalian ikut andil dalam proses pembuatan awal, pastinya kalian tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar, kan? Hehehe

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?

.

.

.

Thanks!

Line! **blacklunalite**


	2. Part 1: The Boy Behind The Closed Door

**Beastly**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Undetermined

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Summary** :

It's all started with a single spell and everything in Kim Taehyung life is changed. And the only one person that can bring Taehyung's life back is Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Beastly'.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by Beauty and The Beast and Beastly**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: The Boy Behind The Closed Door**

 _ **Seoul, Summer**_

"Ah, panasnya! Kenapa musim semi begitu cepat berakhir? Aku tidak suka musim panas." Jungkook menggerutu seraya mengacak poninya yang lembab karena keringat. Mendapatkan kelas tepat di tengah hari saat musim panas mulai datang adalah sebuah neraka.

Matahari yang begitu terik terasa seperti memanggang dirimu secara perlahan dan rasanya Jungkook sangat ingin berendam dalam kolam berisi air es saat ini.

"Hei, Ketua Senat!"

Suara penuh nada ceria itu membuat Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat Jung Hoseok, seniornya sekaligus Ketua Senat sebelumnya tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Hoseok _Hyung_? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook saat Hoseok sudah tiba di depannya.

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tadi aku ke Ruang Senat dan kau tidak ada di sana. Ternyata kau di sini."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Aku ada kelas. Nanti setelah kelasku selesai aku ke sana."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan merangkul bahu Jungkook dengan akrab, "Aku senang sekali melihat kinerjamu. Senat terurus dengan baik, kau benar-benar cocok menjadi penggantiku."

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari Jungkook, "Tapi caraku memenangkan pemilihan itu tidak murni, Hyung. Mahasiswa membenciku, mereka mendukung Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Hei, itu bukan salahmu. Taehyung lah yang menghilang tiba-tiba setelah kampanyenya di aula hari itu. Dia sudah menghilang sejak awal musim semi, kan? Mungkin dia pindah keluar negeri."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Mungkin.. tapi kudengar dari pihak administrasi keluarga Kim Taehyung mengajukan cuti kuliah untuknya."

"Keluarganya? Bocah kurang ajar itu punya keluarga?"

Jungkook mendesis dan memukul bahu Hoseok pelan, " _Hyung_ , jangan seperti itu."

Hoseok mendecih, "Apa? Aku benar, kan? Si Kim Taehyung itu memang brengsek."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan saat mendengar suara Hoseok yang terdengar agak kesal, "Aku harus pergi, _Hyung_. Aku harus membereskan urusan di Senat kemudian pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

"Eh? Kau bekerja? Kenapa? _Baby bunny_ sepertimu tidak boleh bekerja."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan tajam saat mendengar Hoseok menyebutnya ' _baby bunny'_ , "Aku harus kerja atau aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewaku, _Hyung_. Hidup di Seoul seorang diri itu sulit."

Hoseok tertawa dan tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Oh, aku suka kalau kau terus imut seperti ini."

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook merengek seraya berusaha merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Hoseok tertawa keras, "Kau bekerja di mana?"

Jungkook meniup-niup poninya untuk merapikannya, "Aku kerja sebagai tutor di sebuah rumah orang kaya. Semua seniorku di lembaga tutor menyerah menjadi tutor di rumah itu hingga akhirnya mereka mengutusku."

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa muridmu itu sangat menyebalkan?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Semua seniorku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya sehingga semua tutor yang datang ke rumahya hanya mengetuk pintu dan memintanya untuk keluar seperti orang bodoh. Kami yang menjadi tutor memang tetap dibayar harian, tapi para seniorku kesal dan merasa bahwa keluarga kaya itu hanya mempermainkan mereka untuk mengetuk pintu setiap hari, jadinya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tapi keluarga itu tidak berhenti mencari tutor hingga akhirnya seniorku memintaku ke sana."

Hoseok mengernyit, "Keluarga yang aneh."

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku tahu. Tapi keluarga itu tidak berhenti mencari tutor sejak musim semi lalu dan sekarang sudah musim panas tapi tidak ada satupun tutor yang berhasil membuatnya keluar."

"Kurasa biarpun kau mencoba sampai tahun depan sekalipun si muridmu itu tidak akan keluar."

Jungkook tertawa keras dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok, "Jangan begitu, _Hyung_. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berhasil tiba di depan rumah besar tempatnya akan bekerja setelah berjalan selama 10 menit dari halte bus terdekat. Sebenarnya lokasi rumah tempatnya bekerja cukup jauh dari rumahnya ataupun kampusnya. Butuh satu setengah jam untuk Jungkook mencapai rumah ini dari universitasnya dan butuh dua jam lebih untuk mencapai rumah ini dari apartemen mungilnya.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai." Jungkook memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian dia menekan bell.

Jungkook menunggu beberapa detik dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita membukakan pintu. Jungkook tersenyun ramah padanya, "Selamat sore, aku Jeon Jungkook, aku adalah tutor pengganti tutor sebelumnya."

Si gadis pelayan itu tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Masuklah, Tuan. Nyonya Kim sudah menunggu."

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu, gadis pelayan itu membimbingnya melewati banyak koridor hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sofa dan perapian besar di sana.

Jungkook menatap ruangan itu dengan takjub tapi kemudian dia tersentak saat melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombang datang menghampirinya.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku tutor pengganti."

"Aku Kim Seokjin, istri Kim Namjoon, orang yang menyewa jasamu." Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook, "Kelihatannya kau sebaya dengan adik iparku, mungkin itu akan membuatnya mau belajar bersamamu."

Jungkook mengerjap kaget, "Dia sebaya denganku?" tanyanya bingung bercampur terkejut.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya sehingga tutornya yang lain menyerah untuk mengajarnya." Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan memohon, "Kuharap kau tidak akan berhenti juga. Aku dan suamiku sudah lelah mencari solusi untuk mengembalikan adik kami."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Apakah adik anda sakit?"

Seokjin terdiam, "Adik kami mengalami sedikit.. kecelakaan.."

"Apa dia mendapat cedera parah?" Jungkook mulai bertanya dengan detail karena dia harus mendapat bayaran ekstra untuk seseorang berkebutuhan khusus.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak, fisiknya sehat kok."

"Apakah dia terkena penyakit menular?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan agak ngeri.

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Dia sehat, hanya saja.. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya lagi. Aku harap kau bisa membujuknya dan membuatnya mau keluar untuk belajar bersamamu."

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang dengan fisik yang sehat menolak untuk keluar rumah setelah kecelakaan. Apakah itu karena trauma?

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan senyum lembutnya, "Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Kamarnya ada di atas, pintu di paling pojok."

Jungkook tersentak, "Apa aku boleh langsung menemuinya."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, cobalah menemuinya."

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tangga dengan diantar oleh seorang pelayan.

"Hei," panggil Jungkook pada pelayan yang mengantarnya.

Pelayan itu menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apakah dia sakit keras?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Tidak, kami juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Tuan Muda Kim tidak tinggal di sini sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menempati kamar di lantai atas dan Nyonya meminta kami untuk tidak masuk ke kamarnya."

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Kami pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana wajahnya? Fisiknya? Apa dia memiliki cacat mental?" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi.

Pelayan wanita itu tertawa, "Tidak, Tuan Muda Kim sangat tampan, tubuhnya tegap dan atletis dan dia juga sangat berkarisma. Dia tidak cacat mental."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya?"

Pelayan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Kami tidak tahu, kami tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak dia datang ke rumah ini awal musim semi lalu. Nyonya Kim mengurus sendiri adik iparnya, dia membuatkannya makanan, mengantarkannya, dan juga membersihkan kamarnya. Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Kim."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, "Kelihatannya nyonya rumah di sini sangat baik."

Pelayan itu mengangguk semangat, "Nyonya Seokjin sangat cantik dan baik. Kami semua menyayanginya, kami rasa Tuan Besar Kim benar-benar beruntung bisa menikah dengan seseorang seperti dia."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, itu dia kamarnya. Selamat bekerja, Tuan." Pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu kemudian dia pamit dari hadapan Jungkook setelah membungkuk hormat.

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk dan berjalan menuju kamar itu setelah pelayan yang tadi mengantarkannya pergi. Jungkook berdiri diam di depan pintu sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur dan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Hmm, _hallo_. Aku Jeon Jungkook, tutormu. Apa kau bisa keluar agar kita bisa belajar bersama?" ujar Jungkook.

Jungkook berdiri diam selama dua menit tanpa balasan apapun dan dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi, "Hei, apa kau ada di dalam sana?"

Menit lainnya terlewati dalam keheningan dan Jungkook mulai kesal, "Hei! Jangan mempermainkan aku! Cepat keluar!"

Jungkook mengetuk-etuk pintu dengan keras dan dia tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun kemudian disaat dia berpikir kalau kamar itu kosong dan keluarga ini hanya mempermainkannya, Jungkook mendengar suara benda yang dilempar hingga membentur pintu.

Jungkook tersentak kaget tapi dia segera mengetuk pintu itu kembali, "Hei, kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Apa kau tidak mau keluar?"

Terdengar suara benda lainnya membentur pintu dan Jungkook duduk merosot jatuh, dia lelah berdiri diam selama lima belas menit untuk mengetuk pintu. "Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, kan?"

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku tidak penting."

Jungkook tersentak saat mendengar sahutan suara dari dalam kamar. Suara itu terdengar berat dan agak tidak jelas tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. "Kau tidak mau memberitahukan namamu?"

"Tidak,"

Jungkook menghela napas, kelihatannya pekerjaannya akan sulit. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kim, bagaimana? Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu 'Tuan Muda Kim'?"

"Kim terdengar bagus."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Apa kau ingin belajar sekarang?"

"Apa aku harus keluar untuk melakukan itu?"

Jungkook meluruskan kakinya di lantai koridor, "Ya, aku harus bertemu dengan muridku saat belajar. Aku tidak mau mengajar dengan terhalang pintu seperti ini." Jungkook menggerutu dalam suara pelan kemudian menepuk daun pintu.

Terdengar suara helaan napas di belakang punggung Jungkook dan Jungkook rasa lawan bicaranya juga sedang duduk bersandar di pintu sepertinya. "Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau keluar dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

Terdengar suara dengusan sinis dari dalam kamar, "Karena aku yakin kau akan pingsan saat melihat wajahku."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Pingsan? Kenapa? Aku tahu pelayan bilang kau tampan, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan sampai pingsan karena melihatmu. Aku yakin masih banyak yang lebih tampan di luar sana." jungkook berujar dengan polos.

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari balik pintu dan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Wajahku berubah menjadi seperti karakter utama film horror, kau tahu? Aku tidak yakin kau sanggup menahan saat melihat betapa seramnya wajahku."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kurasa tidak."

"Aku tetap tidak akan keluar."

Jungkook menghela napas, "Baiklah, terserah. Besok kita mulai belajar dan kita akan belajar sastra. Tugasmu adalah mencari lima puisi sastra tentang bunga dan bacakan untukku besok."

Terdengar dengusan dari balik pintu, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau, aku tutormu." Jungkook melirik arlojinya, "Waktu tutorku sudah habis, aku harus pulang."

"Pulang? Ini bahkan belum malam."

Jungkook berdecak, "Aku mengambil jam tutor selama dua jam setiap harinya. Berbeda dengan seniorku yang dulu ke sini untuk menjadi tutor dan mengambil jam tutor hingga malam tapi hanya datang tiga kali dalam seminggu."

"Kenapa kau mengambil jam yang berbeda?"

"Karena aku harus pulang dan rumahku cukup jauh dari sini. Aku tidak mau sampai di rumah terlalu malam." jungkook berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu karena duduk di lantai. "Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok."

Jungkook tidak mendengar balasan dari balik pintu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu.

Ketika Jungkook tiba di lantai bawah, dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang pria yang tidak Jungkook kenal dan kelihatannya mereka sedang bicara serius.

Seokjin melihat Jungkook dan dia langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana? Apakah adik kami membuka pintunya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku berbicara dengannya tadi walaupun terhalang pintu. Apakah itu cukup bagus?"

Seokjin dan pria asing tadi berpandangan kemudian Seokjin memekik gembira.

"Itu bagus! Bagus sekali!" ujar Seokjin dengan sangat gembira.

Jungkook meringis kaku karena Seokjin terlihat sangat gembira.

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian menarik pria asing yang tadi duduk bersamanya untuk berdiri, "Ini suamiku, Kim Namjoon."

Jungkook membungkuk kecil, "Selamat sore."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kerjamu bagus hari ini, kuharap kau mau datang lagi besok."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, tentu saja."

Seokjin tersenyum dan menghampiri Jungkook, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook mendapat telepon dari Seokjin yang mengatakan kalau Kim memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama Jungkook menjadi tutor atau kalau Jungkook tidak mau maka Kim tidak mau Jungkook menjadi tutornya. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tercengang karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

Jungkook tidak ingin menginap di sana, tapi dia membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan studinya dan juga membayar uang sewanya. Saat ini dia dalam masa penangguhan karena belum membayar uang kuliahnya untuk semester ini. Hanya ada beberapa dosen yang mengizinkan Jungkook untuk ikut kelas mereka karena mereka sudah mengenal Jungkook dengan baik.

Jungkook berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri koridor di universitasnya, hari ini dia memiliki urusan di Senat sehingga dia harus pergi ke sana.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar teriakan yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Hoseok sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat murung, apa muridmu memang benar-benar menyebalkan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak juga, aku belum bertemu dengannya, aku hanya mendengar suaranya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku duduk di depan pintu kamarnya dan mengobrol dengannya. Dan dia tidak terdengar menyebalkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau murung?"

Jungkook menghela napas, "Mereka memintaku untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama aku menjadi tutor. Mereka akan membayarku lebih untuk itu."

"Lalu? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak ingin, tapi aku butuh uang untuk hidupku." Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan nanar, "Aku harus bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook, "Kau harus mencobanya, pekerjaanmu hanya menjadi tutor, kan? Kalau dia macam-macam padamu, hajar saja."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Menurutmu ini tidak akan menjadi masalah?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau butuh uang karena saat ini banyak Dewan Senat yang mulai meragukan posisimu sebagai Ketua. Kau separuh aktif sebagai mahasiswa karena tunggakan uang kuliahmu itu. Mereka butuh Ketua yang aktif di perkuliahan."

Jungkook menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya, "Kurasa kau benar. Ini bukan masalah, kan? Aku hanya perlu menjadi tutornya di rumah itu."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Aku akan mengurus pekerjaanmu selama kau mengurus pekerjaanmu menjadi tutor itu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk masuk dan tinggal sementara di rumah besar milik Kim Namjoon. Seokjin menyambutnya dengan gembira sementara Jungkook hanya mampu tersenyum padanya.

"Kamarmu akan berada di hadapan kamar adikku."

Jungkook tersentak, "Eh?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Itu bagus, kan? Kau tutornya, sebaiknya kalian berada dalam kamar yang berdekatan untuk memudahkan proses belajar kalian."

Jungkook tertawa canggung, "Apa Kim ada di kamarnya?"

Sebelah alis Seokjin terangkat, "Kim?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Adik anda tidak menyebutkan namanya sehingga aku memanggilnya Kim dan dia tidak keberatan untuk itu."

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Kalau dia menginginkan itu, maka biarkan saja." Seokjin menatap Jungkook, "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Jungkook lembut. "Ah, sekarang sebaiknya kita membicarakan jadwal mengajarmu karena kau sekarang tinggal di rumah ini."

"Ah, itu benar." Jungkook duduk di hadapan Seokjin yang sekarang mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pena dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

" _Noona_.."

Suara berat itu membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin tersentak, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. "Ta.." Seokjin menggeleng dan berdehem, "Kim, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

Jungkook membeku di posisinya, dia tidak menyangka kalau muridnya sekarang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Dia dan Seokjin duduk berhadapan sehingga Jungkook membelakangi pintu masuk ruangan.

"Aku ingin bertemu tutorku. Kami harus belajar sekarang, kan?"

Jungkook semakin menegang, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia mendadak merasa tegang karena akan bertemu dengan muridnya yang jelas-jelas mengaku kalau wajahnya mirip pemeran utama dalam film horror. Jungkook menarik napas dalam dan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok Kim.

Ketika mata Jungkook akhirnya bertemu dengan mata coklat milik Kim, Jungkook merasakan perasaan familiar yang mendadak menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dia merasa dia pernah melihat Kim, dia familiar dengan aura dan mata sosok itu. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Terlebih lagi dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh wajah Kim hingga hanya menyisakan mata dan bibirnya saja.

"Aku Kim, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, tutorku."

Jungkook menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Kim."

Jungkook berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kim, dan dahinya agak berkerut saat menyadari kalau Kim memakai kaus dengan kerah tinggi hingga menyentuh bawah rahangnya di tengah musim panas.

Seokjin menatap ke arah Kim dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tapi kemudian dia berdehem, "Kalau begitu kurasa sebaiknya kalian mulai belajar setelah makan siang. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Kim dan Kim mengangguk, "Bukan masalah, Noona."

Kim berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan Jungkook tanpa sadar menarik napas lega.

Seokjin menyentuh bahu Jungkook dengan hati-hati, "Apa kau takut padanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Wajahnya tertutup perban, bahkan aku hanya bisa melihat mata dan bibirnya, jadi aku tidak takut padanya."

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk, "Kau akan ketakutan kalau kau melihat wajahnya tanpa perban. Aku yakin itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ketika pertama kali aku dan suamiku melihatnya, kami berdua nyaris pingsan dan aku mengalami mimpi buruk berhari-hari karenanya."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima puluh review untuk prolog! *tebar confetti*

Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menyambut ini dengan baik. *sobs*

Aku senang sekali kalau reviewnya bagus seperti itu. Itu membuatku semangat untuk membuat cerita.

Aku senang sekali makanya aku berusaha secepat mungkin membuat lanjutannya dan kuharap part pertamanya memuaskan.

.

.

.

Tolong jangan jadi silent reader.

Kalau perlu, tolong jangan follow atau favorite dan view jika kalian tidak meninggalkan respon apapun.

Aku sedang berusaha untuk keras kepada kalian para silent reader agar kalian mau berubah.

Ini demi kebaikan kalian sendiri karena nanti kalau authornya pergi kalian sendiri yang akan rugi.

Aku bukannya gila review, ya. Aku cuma ingin kalian memberikan tanggapan kalian, apapun boleh kok. Hehe ^^v

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Kalian sudah lihat 'WINGS'?

Aku sudah dan aku pusing. Sungguh, teori-teori dan spekulasi-spekulasi yang bertebaran karena film pendek itu benar-benar membuat gila.

Rasanya memikirkan teori dalam hal-hal semacam MV atau WINGS itu lebih sulit daripada saat mengerjakan ujian nasional.

Big Hit memang luar biasa dalam urusan membuat fans menjadi bingung luar biasa. Hahaha

.

.

.

P.S 2:

Aku tidak berencana publish cerita baru kalau masalah silent reader tidak terselesaikan dan itu termasuk rencana untuk cerita yang bertema sama seperti X-Men dan juga 'Affair'.

Maaf ya, tapi menurutku ini lebih baik daripada aku mengambil tindakan ekstrim seperti hiatus ekstrim seperti yang dilakukan oleh banyak author lainnya ^^v

.

.

.

See ya next part!

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks!


	3. Part 2: Days With Kim

**Beastly**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Undetermined

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Summary** :

It's all started with a single spell and everything in Kim Taehyung life is changed. And the only one person that can bring Taehyung's life back is Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Beastly'.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by Beauty and The Beast and Beastly**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Days With Kim**

Setelah selesai makan siang, Kim mengajak Jungkook untuk belajar di ruang belajarnya yang berada di lantai satu dan bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja milik Kim Namjoon, pemilik rumah ini. Seokjin terlihat begitu gembira saat mengantar Jungkook ke ruang belajar milik Kim sedangkan Kim mengatakan kalau dia akan mengambil puisi sastra yang sudah dia cari di kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kim masuk ke dalam ruang belajar dimana Jungkook sudah duduk menunggunya di sebuah kursi berlengan yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat gelap yang terasa lembut dan sangat empuk hingga menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook.

Kim berjalan masuk dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook, "Aku tidak tahu kau memintaku untuk mencari yang seperti apa. Tapi kuharap kau suka dengan pilihanku."

Jungkook berdehem pelan, suara Kim terdengar begitu berat dan dalam hingga dia agak gemetar, apalagi dengan kondisi wajahnya yang diperban dan membuat Jungkook agak ketakutan.

Kim meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya ke meja, "Ini ' _The Abandoned'_ milik Mathilde Blind."

Jungkook agak tersentak saat mendengarnya, "Itu.. agak sedih, kan? Kenapa memilih itu?"

Kim mendongak menatap Jungkook, "Karena aku memang sedang diasingkan."

Jungkook menatap Kim dengan pandangan sedih, "Kakakmu bilang kau kecelakaan, sebenarnya kecelakaan apa itu?"

Kim mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook, "Seokjin _Noona_ bilang begitu?"

Jungkook mau tidak mau mengangguk.

Kim mendengus pelan, "Kalau begitu biarkan saja seperti itu."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi maksudmu kau tidak mengalami kecelakaan?"

Kim menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang sial."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

Kim menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

Jungkook tersentak, dia menarik napas dengan keras atas tawaran tiba-tiba itu. "Kurasa.. tidak."

Kim mendengus dan meraih kembali kertas itu, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya tidak perlu bertanya soal wajahku."

Jungkook menunduk, mendadak merasa malu atas ucapannya yang pastinya menyinggung Kim. "Maaf,"

" _And behold, like balm on her soul, while she sat by the wayside and wept. There came a forgetting of sorrow, a lulling of grief, and she slept. Yea, like the wings of a dove when cooing it broods on the nest. So the wings of slumber about her assuaged and filled her with rest_."

Jungkook terdiam, mendengar Kim membacakan satu bait dari sajak itu membuatnya terdiam karena dia merasa Kim benar-benar menjadi 'dia', dia yang diabaikan dan duduk dalam kesendirian.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Kim menatapnya, "Aku hanya sedang menikmati hukum karma dalam hidupku."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan membuatnya terasa lebih baik."

Kim mendengus walaupun sebentuk senyum hadir di wajahnya, "Aku tidak yakin."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan menjadi tutor terbaik yang pernah ada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya berlalu dengan baik untuk Jungkook dan Kim dan juga hubungan pertemanan mereka. Kim memang masih menutup diri, dia tidak banyak bicara sekalipun Jungkook sudah sangat berusaha untuk menghidupkan suasana. Biasanya Kim hanya akan menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis dan kadang dia akan tertawa kecil jika dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tutornya?" tanya Seokjin saat Jungkook turun untuk sarapan di pagi hari kedelapan sejak dia tinggal di rumah besar milik Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "Baik, Kim sudah semakin mengikuti materi yang aku berikan. Hanya saja, aku butuh beberapa hal baru seperti bidang apa yang disukai Kim untuk membuat sesi tutor kami lebih menyenangkan. Sejauh ini aku hanya menjadi tutor dalam bidang sastra karena kelihatannya Kim lebih setuju dengan bidang itu daripada bidang yang sulit seperti kalkulus."

Seokjin mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Jungkook dalam diam kemudian dia melirik ke arah koridor yang mengarah ke lantai dua, "Kim suka musik."

Jungkook mendongak dari piring berisi sarapannya, "Musik?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Dia suka musik, dia suka bernyanyi waktu dia kecil dulu." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku, Namjoon, dan Kim adalah teman baik sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama sampai kemudian sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi di keluarga ini."

"Apa.. itu?"

" _Noona_ , aku mau sarapan _bacon_."

Jungkook terlonjak bahkan dia sampai menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya sejak tadi ketika mendengar suara Kim dan langkah pria itu saat memasuki ruang makan.

Seokjin berdehem dengan suara agak keras, kemudian menatap Kim yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Kau mau _bacon_? Duduklah, akan aku minta koki membuatkannya untukmu."

Kim menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook yang sedang memainkan sarapan di piringnya dengan gugup.

"Hari ini kita belajar apa?" tanya Kim membuat Jungkook yang masih tegang menjadi terlonjak lagi.

"Uhm.. bagaimana kalau musik?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Musik?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan?"

Kim melirik Seokjin yang baru saja kembali dan bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan. "Aku suka piano."

"Kalau begitu kau akan bermain piano dan aku akan bernyanyi."

Kim memandang Jungkook kemudian mendengus pelan, "Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Jungkook mendelik tidak terima, "Aku bisa! Lihat saja, kau pasti akan terpesona setelah mendengar suaraku."

Kim terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Mr. Tutor."

"Aku bisa!"

"Ya, ya.."

"Kim! Aku benar-benar bisa bernyanyi!"

Seokjin tertawa saat Jungkook dan Kim berdebat dengan begitu seru dan melupakan dirinya yang masih duduk di meja makan bersama mereka.

Jungkook menunduk malu saat mendengar tawa halus Seokjin sementara Kim memutuskan untuk memakan makanannya dalam diam.

"Kalau ada Namjoon, dia pasti akan merengut tidak suka." Seokjin menatap Kim, "Kakakmu itu paling tidak suka jika ada yang ribut di meja makan, kan?"

Kim mendengus, "Dasar pria tua penuh aturan."

Seokjin terkikik manis, "Hati-hati, nanti kuadukan padanya."

Kim melirik Seokjin, "Kukira kau memihakku, _Noona_."

Seokjin tertawa lagi, dia menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. "Aku memihakmu. Aku selalu memihakmu."

Kim mengangguk acuh, "Baguslah."

Seokjin melirik Jungkook saat Kim sudah kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya. Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Seokjin jelas sangat gembira melihat perkembangan Kim yang semakin santai dan terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah melewati sesi tutor musik selama dua jam dengan Kim. Kim sudah memainkan berbagai macam lagu dan Jungkook juga sudah beberapa kali bernyanyi. Dan harus Jungkook akui, bakat Kim dalam bermusik memang benar-benar nyata. Dia benar-benar hebat saat menarikan jemarinya di atas piano.

"Kim, mau coba bernyanyi?" tawar Jungkook.

Kim menggeleng, "Kau saja yang bernyanyi."

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak seru. Aku bosan bernyanyi terus."

"Aku tidak bosan menjadi pengiringmu saat bernyanyi. Jadi bernyanyilah."

Jungkook mendesis kesal dan memukul bahu Kim, "Kau itu muridku! Menurutlah sedikit."

Kim melirik Jungkook, "Tidak mau."

Jungkook mendengus kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya ke luar, "Sekarang sudah pertengahan musim panas, kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan membeli es krim dan semangka? Mereka enak sekali dimakan di tengah musim panas seperti ini!" ujar Jungkook semangat.

Kim menggerakkan dagunya pada pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja di ruangan tempat mereka berada, "Kau bisa meminta mereka pergi membelinya."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau, ayo kita pergi dan membelinya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" rengek Jungkook.

Kim memandang Jungkook dengan tajam, "Kau tidak melihat bagaimana penampilanku? Semua orang di kota akan berlarian saat melihatku."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau cuma pakai perban di wajahmu. Apa salahnya dengan perban di wajah? Itu bukan dosa."

Kim menghela napas pelan, "Aku tetap tidak mau keluar."

Jungkook meraih lengan Kim dan mengguncangnya pelan, "Ayolaah~"

"Tidak,"

"Kim, kau baik sekali jika kau mau menemaniku keluar dan membeli es krim."

"Aku memang tidak baik. Aku jahat."

Jungkook mendesis, "Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang dengan terang-terangan mengaku kalau dia jahat."

Kim melirik Jungkook yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya di depan piano, "Nah, itu aku."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Ayolah, sekali saja. Nanti musim panasnya habis."

Kim tertegun, kalau musim panasnya habis, maka musim gugur akan segera muncul dan setelah musim gugur adalah waktunya musim dingin dan itu berarti..

"Kim? Kau melamun?"

Kim tersentak dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak melamun."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi membeli es krim."

Kim menghela napas, "Tidak mau."

"Kim, ayolaaahh~" rengek Jungkook lagi.

Kim menggeleng, "Tidak, di luar panas. Aku bisa terpanggang nanti."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Bicara soal itu, kenapa kau mengenakan _turtle neck_ di musim panas?"

Kim terdiam, gerakannya yang sedang menekan tuts piano terhenti.

"Apa kau tidak merasa panas?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Kim mengangkat jemarinya dari tuts dan menyentuh kerah kausnya.

"Kim?"

Kim berdehem, "Tidak ada, aku memakainya karena ini membantuku menyembunyikan wajahku. Perban hanya menutupi sampai bawah daguku."

Jungkook bergerak mendekati leher Kim untuk memperhatikannya, "Memangnya lehermu juga terluka?"

Kim bergeser menjauh, "Menjauhlah."

"Apa? Aku kan penasaran." Jungkook berusaha mengintip di balik kerah pakaian Kim.

"Jungkook, sudahlah."

Jungkook tidak menyerah dan dia berhasil menarik kerah pakaian Kim dan dia melihat garis merah terbentuk di sepanjang leher Kim, seperti bekas cekikan.

"Kim.. ini.."

Kim menyentakkan kembali kerahnya untuk menutupi lehernya. "Aku depresi, kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan wajah seperti ini dan kemudian suatu hari aku.. mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri."

Jungkook terkesiap, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat seseorang benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia bermaksud untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kim.."

"Untungnya Namjoon _Hyung_ berhasil mendobrak masuk ke kamarku saat aku baru kehilangan kesadaran. Dia mengundang dokter terbaik ke rumah dan merawatku di sini, dia tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan orang asing lagi sejak wajahku berubah. Aku ingat Seokjin _Noona_ menangis hebat karena dia takut aku akan mati sehingga akhirnya dia menyarankan untuk menutupi wajahku dengan perban jika aku memang tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi."

Jungkook mengelus bahu Kim dengan lembut, dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kim. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kim pernah merasa seperti itu dan bahkan berniat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan itu lagi." Jungkook berbisik pelan.

Kim tertawa sinis, "Kau tidak akan bisa menjamin itu."

Jungkook memeluk bahu Kim dengan hati-hati dan untungnya Kim tidak menolak sentuhan ringan itu. "Aku bisa. Aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk darimu yang hanya seorang pria dengan wajah yang diperban. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih wajah Kim agar menatapnya, "Lagipula kau orang baik, Kim. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup." Jungkook tersenyum manis pada Kim hingga gigi kelincinya yang imut itu terpampang dengan jelas.

Kim terdiam dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada wajah imut Jungkook saat tersenyum lebar padanya. "Ya, benar. Kau tidak takut padaku, bahkan kau tidak bergidik sedikitpun walaupun kau berada sangat dekat denganku."

Jungkook menatapnya dengan binar jenaka di matanya, "Itu benar!" ujarnya gembira. "Nah, sekarang ayo beli es krim."

Kim mengerang, "Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, percaya padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim tidak yakin apa yang salah dengan otakknya atau apa memang Jungkook memiliki kemampuan membujuk luar biasa karena saat ini dirinya berakhir dengan berjalan bersama Jungkook di trotoar. Kepalanya tertutup _hoodie_ sementara Jungkook di sampingnya berjalan dengan riang dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka.

"Oh, itu kedai es krimnya!" pekik Jungkook senang kemudian dia menarik Kim masuk ke dalam.

Ketika mereka melewati pintu, 90% atensi dari pengunjung kedai langsung terarah pada mereka. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, dia justru memperhatikan sekitar dan segera menarik lengan Kim saat melihat sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela.

Kim merutuk dalam hati saat mereka duduk di sana karena dia akan semakin terekspos, terlebih lagi saat ini pejalan kaki sedang ramai.

"Tidak bisakah kita membelinya kemudian memakannya di rumah?" tanya Kim seraya menarik turun _hoodie_ nya agar semakin menutupi kepala dan wajahnya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Es krim yang enak adalah es krim yang dinikmati secepatnya."

"Aku tidak tahan dengan pandangan yang diberikan padaku."

Jungkook menatap sekeliling dan sebenarnya dia sadar kalau sejak tadi semua orang memperhatikan Kim.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja."

"Hah?" ujar Kim saat mendengar nada bicara Jungkook yang santai.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Kim, tekstur perban sangat terasa di jemari Jungkook tapi dia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan dari suhu tubuh alami Kim.

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan mereka, lihat aku saja. Aku yang mengajakmu keluar dan kau hanya harus memusatkan perhatianmu padaku."

Kim terdiam, kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari wajahnya. "Kita akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kalau kau bersikap seperti itu."

Jungkook mengerjap kemudian wajahnya perlahan-lahan merona parah. "Uuhm.. aku akan memesan es krim. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Cokelat." Kim menyahut datar dan Jungkook segera berlari untuk memesan es krim.

Kim tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang berlari kecil. Dia harus mengakui kalau tadi Jungkook memang sangat dekat dengannya. Itu sudah jauh lebih intim dari sekedar hubungan antara tutor dan muridnya.

"Kulihat kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang."

Kim tersentak saat suara seseorang masuk ke ruang pendengarannya, dia berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan aksen ungu sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau.."

Gadis itu tertawa, "Aku punya nama, kau tahu? Namaku Kendra."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku, ambil kembali mantra sialanmu itu dan kembalikan wajahku."

Kendra tertawa, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Kim menggeram marah sementara Kendra hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Kim." Kendra menekankan nada suaranya saat mengucapkan 'Kim'. "Mantra yang sudah diucapkan tidak bisa diambil kembali dan kutukanmu akan terpatahkan kalau kau bisa membuat seseorang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan tulus padamu."

Kim menatap Kendra dengan tajam, "Sebenarnya apa salahku hingga kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Kendra tersenyum miring, bibirnya yang dihiasi dengan lipstick berwarna hitam itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. "Aku hanya menghukummu, karena kadang yang terbaik adalah yang terburuk. Dan aku.. aku hanya mengubah wajahmu menjadi sama seperti hatimu."

"Apa kau memiliki dendam padaku?"

Kendra menggeleng, "Aku tidak, tapi banyak gadis yang memilikinya. Aku hanya membantu mereka karena mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertiku untuk membalasmu." Kendra melirik Jungkook yang kelihatannya sudah selesai memesan es krim, "Tutormu akan segera kembali, aku harus pergi."

Kendra berjalan bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang tiba di meja mereka.

"Kendra?" ujar Jungkook kaget.

Kendra tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Hallo, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap Kendra dan Kim bergantian, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak," ujar Kim tegas.

Kendra tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Aku hanya menghampirinya karena dia.. unik."

Kim mendengus keras saat mendengar itu.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Oh, oke."

Kendra mengelus pipi Jungkook lembut, " _See you when I see you_.."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Uh, tentu."

Kendra berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jungkook segera duduk di hadapan Kim.

"Kau mengenal gadis aneh tadi?" tanya Kim.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Dia salah satu mahasiswi di universitasku. Dia aneh, tapi menurutku dia tidak seaneh itu. Dia lumayan baik kalau kau sudah berbicara dengannya."

"Kau dekat dengannya?" desis Kim dingin.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kami pernah satu kelompok dalam tugas dan sejak itu aku hanya akan menegurnya tiap bertemu dengannya seperti tadi." Jungkook menyodorkan es krim yang dipesannya, "Ayo makan, nanti meleleh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang tertidur dengan nyaman ketika tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun karena rasa haus yang menderanya. Jungkook menggerung kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, dia menyibak selimutnya dan melirik meja nakasnya yang kosong.

Erangan kesal keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat dia menyadari kalau dia lupa mengambil segelas air sebelum tidur. Dia bergerak bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

Jungkook duduk diam di posisinya selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil air di dapur. Sebenarnya dia malas, tapi rasa hausnya tidak bisa menunggu sampai sarapan nanti.

Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa alas kaki dan karena nyaris seluruh lantai di rumah ini tertutup permadani, langkah Jungkook sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Jungkook berjalan semakin cepat saat dia sudah mendekati dapur namun dia tertegun saat melihat cahaya dari pintu ruang kerja Namjoon yang sedikit terbuka.

" _Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?"_

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara berat Namjoon saat dia sudah semakin dekat dengan ruang kerja itu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu..

 _Taehyung?_

" _Taehyung baik, dia dan Jungkook semakin dekat. Bahkan empat hari lalu mereka pergi bersama untuk membeli es krim di luar."_

" _Taehyung pergi keluar?"_

" _Ya, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya dia bisa bangkit kembali sejak wajahnya berubah."_

Jungkook bisa mengenali kalau yang sedang berbicara di dalam ruang kerja itu adalah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tapi.. Taehyung?

Apakah nama Kim yang sebenarnya adalah Taehyung?

Dan jika itu benar maka Kim adalah Kim Taehyung?

Kim Taehyung yang _**itu**_?

Benarkah?

" _Apa Jungkook menyadari kalau muridnya adalah Taehyung?"_

" _Kau tahu kalau Taehyung menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Jungkook. Mungkin Taehyung takut Jungkook mengenalinya, biar bagaimanapun juga mereka satu kampus dan dulu Taehyung lumayan terkenal."_

Jungkook tersentak, dia nyaris saja jatuh terduduk karena terkejut saat mendengar informasi itu.

Jungkook terhuyung ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol sebuah vas bunga dan membuatnya terjatuh. Suara gaduh itu membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja mereka.

"Jungkook?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Part berikutnya adalah part terakhir dari Beastly! ^^v

See ya next part!

Do not forget to review and please do not be a silent reader.

.

.

.

.

Thanks


	4. Part 3: Breaking The Curse

**Beastly**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Parts

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Summary** :

It's all started with a single spell and everything in Kim Taehyung life is changed. And the only one person that can bring Taehyung's life back is Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Beastly'.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _Inspired by Beauty and The Beast and Beastly_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: Breaking The Curse**

"Ma-maaf, aku.. aku.." Jungkook berujar dengan terbata karena dia benar-benar tertangkap basah sedang menguping pembicaraan diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Jungkook, tidak apa-apa." Seokjin mendekati Jungkook namun Jungkook mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kalian bilang Kim adalah Kim Taehyung?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena Jungkook memang terlihat agak terguncang dengan kenyataan yang terpampang di matanya.

"Jungkook, kami tidak pernah bermaksud menipumu. Kami hanya.. ingin yang terbaik untuk Taehyung." ujar Seokjin perlahan dan mencoba menjelaskan.

Jungkook tersentak, dia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau Kim adalah Kim Taehyung. Seseorang yang dia kenal. Dan Kim justru bersikap seakan-akan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu saat Jungkook datang ke rumah ini sebagai tutor.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa semua ini hanyalah lelucon orang kaya yang senang mengerjai orang tidak berada seperti Jungkook?

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat Kim berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kim seraya melangkah lebih dekat ke Jungkook namun Jungkook menggeram marah dan menampar Kim dengan keras.

"Kau sengaja, kan?" ujar Jungkook geram.

Kim menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, "Apa masalahmu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?!"

Jungkook mendengus, "Masalahku? Masalahku adalah aku yang begitu bodoh sehingga mau saja dipermainkan oleh kalian! Kalian hanya mempermainkanku saja, kan?" Jungkook menuding Kim, "Kau adalah Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang menghilang dan membuatku menang dengan mudah dalam pemilihan ketua senat."

Kim atau Taehyung terdiam, dia tidak menyangka Jungkook akan mengetahui fakta itu.

"Kau menghilang dan aku menang dengan mudah. Tapi kemudian kau memintaku menjadi tutormu dengan kau yang terlihat sangat sehat dan berpura-pura menjadi orang asing bernama Kim." Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Apa ini hanya satu dari sekian permainanmu?"

Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook, "Tidak, itu tidak benar."

Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dengan keras, "Tidak benar?! Apa yang tidak benar?! Semuanya terlihat tidak benar saat ini." Jungkook beralih menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih diam di posisinya, "Kalian semua hanya mempermainkan aku, kan? Membuatku bekerja seperti orang bodoh."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tajam, "Kau ingat ketika aku berbicara padamu di hari pertama aku ke sini? Aku yakin kau mengenalku karena aku menyebutkan namaku, tapi kau justru bersikap dingin seolah-olah kita orang asing. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan denganku yang mengusulkan untuk memanggilmu Kim."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Aku memiliki alasan untuk itu.."

"Alasan apa?! Alasan kalau ini adalah hobi barumu setelah bosan dengan semua jalang yang selalu bersamamu di kampus?" Jungkook menggeram, dia menunduk dan berjalan melewati Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku keluar, aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin bergegas berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Maaf, aku dan Seokjin tidak sadar dia akan mendengar pembicaraan kami." Namjoon meremas bahu Taehyung yang masih terpaku di posisinya.

"Itu tidak penting lagi, _Hyung_.." Taehyung mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Dia akan pergi dan aku akan tetap seperti ini. Sendirian. Tidak ada yang akan berubah."

"Taehyung.."

"Seharusnya kalian tidak menghentikanku saat aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Taehyung!" bentak Namjoon, "Aku sudah bersumpah aku akan menjagamu saat Ibu meninggal. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku sendiri."

Taehyung mendengus, "Untuk apa tetap memegang janji itu, _Hyung_? Ibu sudah tidak ada, dia mati karena Ayah kita yang brengsek itu berselingkuh di depannya."

Namjoon terdiam karena apa yang diucapkan Taehyung memang benar. Ayah mereka berselingkuh selama sepuluh tahun penuh tanpa mempedulikan Ibu mereka yang melemah karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya dan puncaknya adalah ketika Ibu mereka memergoki Ayah mereka sedang bercinta bersama salah satu selingkuhannya yang menyebabkan Ibu mereka terlampau _shock_ hingga akhirnya tewas dalam kecelakaan saat sedang pergi dari rumah mereka.

Saat itu Taehyung masih remaja dan Namjoon sudah kuliah. Mereka berdua sangat murka pada Ayah mereka hingga Namjoon mengajak Taehyung untuk tinggal bersamanya. Namjoon berusaha menghidupi Taehyung dengan bekerja setengah mati hingga akhirnya dia bisa sesukses sekarang.

Namjoon bekerja untuk Taehyung, untuk menghidupi Taehyung.

Dan setelah kematian ibu mereka, Taehyung berubah. Dia berubah menjadi Taehyung yang baik dan ceria menjadi Taehyung yang dingin dan sangat nakal. Taehyung yang saat itu sedang beranjak dewasa dan melihat bagaimana Ayah mereka mengkhianati Ibu mereka akhirnya berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak pernah percaya pada cinta.

Taehyung sangat yakin tidak akan ada orang yang menolaknya sehingga dia bebas melakukan apapun. Dia berubah menjadi liar dan terus menghancurkan hati banyak orang untuk menutupi sakit hatinya sendiri. Luka di hatinya yang sepertinya tidak akan sembuh walaupun Taehyung mencoba berbagai cara.

Namjoon memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat terluka, "Taehyung, kau.."

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku berubah menjadi tidak punya hati dan kau menyesal karena kau selalu menganggap itu salahmu. Tapi kau salah, _Hyung_." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon, "Aku punya hati dan aku jatuh cinta padanya tapi aku sudah ditolak, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun."

Namjoon tersentak, "Taehyung.."

Suara ribut dari koper yang diseret di tangga membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mereka melihat Jungkook sedang turun dari tangga seraya menyeret kopernya.

"Aku pergi, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan dingin kemudian dia berjalan melewati Taehyung tanpa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyeret kopernya menjauh dari rumah besar milik Kim Namjoon. Dia tidak peduli jika saat ini tengah malam, dia hanya ingin segera menjauh dari rumah itu. Dia tidak percaya ini, muridnya yang selama ini dekat dengannya ternyata hanyalah pembohong yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Tapi Jungkook yang polos justru terus saja mencoba dekat dengannya, mengembalikan semangatnya karena Jungkook ingat Seokjin bilang Kim saat terpuruk.

Jungkook melakukan segalanya hingga akhirnya Kim dekat dengannya tapi ternyata Kim adalah Taehyung. sosok paling brengsek yang pernah Jungkook kenal.

Ya, Jungkook tidak bodoh. Dia tahu siapa Kim Taehyung, dia tahu. Dia sudah banyak mendengar kabar soal Kim Taehyung dan parahnya lagi Kim Taehyung adalah penyebab kematian teman baiknya di universitas sekaligus seseorang yang dulu dicintai oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah pemuda biasa, dia tidak kaya seperti Taehyung. Nyaris tidak ada orang yang menganggap Jungkook menarik kecuali seorang gadis manis yang mau menjadi teman Jungkook. Jungkook dan gadis itu selalu bersama hingga Jungkook sadar kalau dia mencintai gadis itu, tapi sayangnya dia menyukai Taehyung.

Jungkook ingat gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung dan ternyata Taehyung menerimanya dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Untuk tiga hari.

Karena di hari keempat gadis itu tiba-tiba datang menemui Jungkook dan mengatakan kalau dia melihat Taehyung sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lainnya dan justru memutuskannya dan juga mengejeknya di depan pasangan selingkuhnya.

Gadis itu begitu _shock_ dan hari itu dia juga meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah bercerita pada Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak membenci Taehyung dan mengubur semua perasaan marahnya dalam-dalam.

Tapi ada satu bagian kecil dari dirinya yang ingin sekali membalas Taehyung, maka dari itu ketika dia tahu Taehyung mencalonkan diri untuk pemilihan ketua senat, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencoba ikut dalam pemilihan. Namun dia hanya bertemu Taehyung satu kali dan dia pun hanya menyebutkan namanya dan mereka melewati percakapan tanpa arti.

Tapi hari itu Jungkook berniat untuk memenangkan pemilihan karena dia yakin Taehyung akan merasa terhina saat dia yang notabene pemuda biasa bisa mengalahkannya dalam suatu hal. Kemudian Taehyung menghilang dan Jungkook menang dengan mudah.

Jungkook tidak ingin kemenangan seperti ini karena bukannya menjatuhkan Taehyung, dia justru kembali dihina karena dianggap menggunakan cara kotor untuk memenangkan pemilihan.

Kemudian dia menerima pekerjaan sebagai tutor untuk menyambung hidupnya dan ternyata muridnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Kalau saja dia tahu kalau Kim adalah Taehyung sejak awal, Jungkook pasti akan langsung mengundurkan dirinya dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumah Namjoon.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan dia duduk di trotoar jalan yang sepi. Dia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi tutor dari seorang Kim Taehyung dan dia memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan Jungkook harus akui kalau dia senang dengan kehadiran Kim di sekitarnya. Dia tidak peduli dia tidak pernah melihat Kim sebelumnya. Kim yang selama ini menjadi muridnya adalah sosok yang menarik dan Jungkook menjadi tertarik padanya, dengan tulus. Dia tidak peduli akan seperti apa wajah Kim nantinya, karena yang Jungkook tahu adalah dia tertarik pada Kim. Sekarang setelah dia tahu siapa Kim sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan tidak terasa saat ini musim gugur sudah tiba, bahkan saat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan dari musim gugur. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya karena di hari dia keluar dari rumah Namjoon, sejumlah uang yang cukup besar masuk ke rekeningnya dari rekening Seokjin dan Jungkook menduga itu adalah bayarannya selama menjadi tutor.

Bayarannya memang sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari bayaran Jungkook yang biasanya. Tapi Jungkook memilih untuk tidak peduli, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Taehyung lagi jadi Jungkook menerima semua uang itu bulat-bulat dan menggunakannya untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya.

Jungkook juga tidak lagi pergi ke rumah Namjoon, dia sudah membawa semua barang-barangnya dan dia tidak perlu pergi ke sana lagi. Taehyung juga masih belum muncul di kampus, tadinya Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan muncul setelah lelucon anehnya terbongkar, tapi nyatanya Taehyung tidak muncul.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridonya dengan langkah pelan, kelasnya sudah selesai dan Jungkook harus pergi ke tempatnya bekerja sambilan tapi dia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk bekerja.

"Eh, kau sudah lihat pria aneh di gerbang tadi? Menyeramkan sekali ya."

Jungkook melirik ke arah dua mahasiswi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Iya, aneh sekali wajahnya diperban semua. Menyeramkan, apa dia penjahat kelamin ya?"

Jungkook tersentak, matanya melebar saat mendengar kalau ada sosok aneh dengan perban sedang berdiri di gerbang mereka. Dia tidak yakin kalau itu adalah Kim, tapi menurut Jungkook tidak ada salahnya jika dia pergi memeriksa siapa kiranya yang berada di gerbang.

Jungkook berhasil tiba di gerbang depan tanpa hambatan berarti. Dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik penuh rasa penasaran dari beberapa orang dan beberapa mahasiswi juga sibuk berbisik seraya menunjuk pada seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala dan sedang bersandar di gerbang.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya masih tertutupi perban dan dia memakai _hoodie_ untuk menyamarkan sosoknya. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menemuimu? Kau benci keluar rumah, ingat? Jadi apa yang merusak otakmu sehingga kau mau keluar dan berdiri di tempat seramai gerbang depan universitas?" Jungkook melangkah lebih dekat ke Taehyung, "Atau lebih tepatnya universitasmu?" bisiknya pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis walaupun itu tidak terlihat karena perban yang menutupi wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang aku ingin menemuimu, kan? Aku tidak peduli, dengan penampilanku ini mereka tidak akan mengenali diriku."

Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau menemuiku sebagai Kim atau sebagai Taehyung?" tanyanya pelan. Dia sadar mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan Jungkook masih memiliki sedikit hati untuk tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka sadar kalau sosok di hadapannya adalah Kim Taehyung, makanya dia berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menemuimu sebagai aku. Tidak ada Kim atau Taehyung."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kembalilah, Jungkook. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Membutuhkanku?"

"Ya, kau adalah tutorku. Dan kau juga temanku."

Jungkook tersenyum remeh dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam permainan bodoh yang kau buat untuk kedua kalinya." Jungkook memperbaiki letak syal yang melilit di lehernya, musim gugur sudah memasuki pertengahan dan hawanya sudah semakin dingin.

"Lagipula aku rasa semua yang aku lakukan selama sesi tutor sudah cukup. Kau tidak butuh sesi tutor lainnya."

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook. Aku tertarik padamu."

Jungkook tersentak, dia membulatkan matanya. "Apa?"

Taehyung menurunkan hoodienya, "Dan kalau kau pikir aku mempermainkanmu, aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sesungguhnya padamu agar kau percaya." Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya dan dia membuka perban yang melilit di wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya perban itu terlepas, beberapa gadis langsung menjerit ngeri sementara Jungkook tersentak.

Wajah Taehyung memang benar-benar buruk rupa. Ada bekas luka yang terlihat seperti garis merah tua panjang yang membelah wajahnya mulai dari dahi sebelah kanan hingga rahang bawah sebelah kiri. Kantung mata kirinya membengkak dan terlihat seolah kantung mata itu nyaris terjatuh, pipinya tirus dan ada bekas seperti lebam merah tua cenderung ungu yang berada di tulang pipi kanannya, sebuah bekas seperti bekas jahitan berwarna hitam kelam menghiasi mulai dari pelipis hingga pipi kirinya.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia terpaku menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Buruk sekali, kan?" ujar Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook menatap ke sekeliling kemudian dia bergerak cepat dan menutupi kepala Taehyung dengan _hoodie_ lalu menariknya pergi dari sana.

Jungkook menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mendorong Taehyung masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menyebutkan alamat rumah Namjoon, mengacuhkan ekspresi terkejut dan takut dari si supir taksi saat melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Aku buruk sekali, kan?" ujar Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang masih diam dengan pandangan kosong, Jungkook mengelus kepala Taehyung pelan, "Aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk."

Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah keputusannya ini tepat atau tidak, tapi di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri menatap pagar rumah besar milik Kim Namjoon. Tiga hari lalu Taehyung datang menemuinya dan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri di depan banyak orang walaupun Jungkook tahu itu menghancurkan Taehyung, apalagi saat mengingat banyak orang yang menjerit ngeri saat melihatnya.

Kaki Jungkook akhirnya bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah dan ketika pintu depan rumah terbuka, dia langsung disambut pelukan hangat Seokjin serta ucapan permintaan maafnya.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Seokjin kemudian melepaskannya, "Dimana Taehyung?"

"Di taman belakang." Seokjin menarik lengan Jungkook pelan, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Seokjin mengantarnya menyusuri rumah besar itu kemudian dia membuka pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman belakang, "Dia di sana." ujar Seokjin dengan jari yang mengarah pada sebuah bangunan rumah kaca mungil.

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian dia berjalan menuju rumah kaca itu dan ketika dia membuka pintunya, dia bisa melihat punggung Taehyung yang sedang duduk di tengah rumah kaca. Rambut coklat gelapnya bergerak pelan karena udara yang menghembus masuk ketika Jungkook membuka pintu.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung berbalik, wajahnya terlihat jelas karena dia tidak memakai perban hari ini. Taehyung berdiri dan tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Jungkook agak meringis, jika saja itu Taehyung yang dulu, senyumnya pasti akan membuatnya terlihat tampan, tapi sekarang Jungkook justru ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini karena senyum itu.

"Tidak memakai perbanmu?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kau sudah melihat wajahku, dan kau bilang kau pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari aku. Jadi aku merasa wajahku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Itu benar, tapi apa kau berani pergi keluar bersamaku seperti itu?"

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Jika itu untukmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Jungkook tertawa, dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Taehyung. "Aku bercanda." Jungkook menatap sekeliling rumah kaca, "Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini.. rumah kaca."

"Aku tahu itu." Jungkook mendengus pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut kesal Jungkook, "Yang kubuat untuk ibuku. Ibuku sangat menyukai mawar dan ketika dia meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk membangun ini untuknya. Jadi setiap peringatan kematiannya, aku akan membawakan bunga dari rumah kaca ini untuk kuberikan padanya."

Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat semakin sendu seiring dengan ceritanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau anak baik."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Yah, aku bukan anak baik. Ini cuma semacam penebusan dosaku pada ibuku."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian dia memperhatikan seisi rumah kaca, "Tapi tempat ini bagus sekali. "Aku suka, terlihat berwarna-warni."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau mau membawa pulang beberapa bunga?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Pilihkan yang bagus untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap sebuah mawar merah yang sedang mekar dengan indah di antara rumpunan bunga mawar lainnya. Waktunya sudah semakin menipis untuk mematahkan kutukan yang diberikan Kendra padanya. Saat ini musim gugur sudah berakhir dan Taehyung tidak yakin Jungkook mencintainya.

Hubungannya dan Jungkook memang membaik, bahkan sekarang Taehyung tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya dengan perban. Dia dan Jungkook juga pernah pergi keluar bersama beberapa kali dengan penampilan Taehyung yang sekarang dan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang lain.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan memetik mawar yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. Saat ini sudah masuk awal musim dingin walaupun salju belum turun ke bumi. Tapi Taehyung yakin salju akan turun sebentar lagi dan dia akan berada dalam sosok ini selamanya. Anehnya Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa depresi seperti dulu, baginya selama Jungkook bisa menerima sosoknya yang seperti ini, Taehyung sama sekali tidak keberatan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini selamanya.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suara ceria Jungkook dan dia melihat Jungkook berada di ambang pintu rumah kaca dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei, kau sudah datang." Taehyung menyambut Jungkook dengan senyuman kemudian dia mengulurkan mawar yang dipegangnya ke Jungkook. "Ini baru mekar pagi ini, masih segar."

Jungkook terpana melihat mawar itu, "Wah, cantik sekali."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hei, aku punya kabar besar."

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku memenangkan undian untuk ski di Jeju Desember nanti!" Jungkook memekik riang, "Ayo, kita pergi bersama ke Jeju!"

"Kurasa tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Wajahku di passport dan wajahku sekarang sangat berbeda."

Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya, "Kalau begitu perbaharui foto passportmu."

Taehyung tertawa, "Baiklah,"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Sekarang ayo kita minum cokelat hangat. Tadi saat aku datang Seokjin _Noona_ sedang membuat _cookies_ , pasti enak dengan cokelat hangat."

Taehyung mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari rumah kaca.

Jungkook mendongak menatap langit, "Sepertinya akan turun salju."

Taehyung menatap langit, "Ya, benar."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook, "Apa?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia meraih wajah Taehyung dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik sebelum kemudian Jungkook melepaskannya dan melangkah mundur dengan malu-malu.

" _I.. I love you_.." lirih Jungkook namun Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya.

Taehyung terperangah, dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, pikirannya mendadak kosong dan pandangannya buram. Samar dia bisa mendengar suara Kendra dalam kepalanya.

' _Congratulation, Kim Taehyung..'_

"Ah, salju!" pekik Jungkook kemudian dia menadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap butiran salju yang turun. Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Taehyung, lihat.." Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Taehyung! Wajahmu!"

"Hah?" ujar Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook menangkup pipi Taehyung, "Wajahmu kembali!" Jungkook menggerakkan jarinya dan mengelus wajah Taehyung, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya bingung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Ini semua berkat dirimu."

"Huh?"

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Eh? Taehyung, kenapa.. ah! Tunggu dulu! Jangan mengangkatku tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Taehyung tidak peduli, dia tertawa seraya memutar-mutar tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat hingga terangkat dari tanah.

"Taehyung! Berhenti! Aku pusing!"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesaaaiii~

Akhirnya hutangku yang belum selesai tinggal The Loft :')

Ditunggu ya, akan segera dikerjakan kalau aku ada waktu.

.

.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter terakhir

Budayakan untuk selalu review ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridor universitasnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada buku di tangannya. Hari ini dosennya akan memberikan kuis dan mau tidak mau Jungkook harus belajar keras karena dia sempat tertinggal beberapa kelas di awal semester karena masalah biaya.

" _Hei, itu Kim Taehyung!"_

" _Kyaaa~ Taehyung Oppa!"_

" _Taehyung Oppa! Aku merindukanmu!"_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pekikan histeris dari beberapa mahasiswi dan sebelum Jungkook sempat mencari dimana sosok Kim Taehyung, seseorang sudah merangkulnya dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"Pagi, sayang~"

Jungkook mendelik pada sosok yang merangkul dan mengecup pelipisnya, "Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook kemudian mengusapkan dahinya ke pelipis Jungkook, "Hmm?"

Jungkook melirik sekitar dan semua orang saat ini menatapnya dan Taehyung yang terlihat 'mesra'.

"Ish! Aku malu! Kita diperhatikan banyak orang!" Jungkook menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap sekeliling, "Biarkan saja, justru bagus, kan? Jadi sekarang semuanya sudah tahu kalau kau milikku."

Jungkook mendengus dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taehyung merangkulnya semaunya.

"Setelah kelasmu selesai, aku mau mengajakmu membeli beberapa barang."

"Hum? Membeli apa?"

"Perlengkapan ski, bukankah kita akan ke Jeju Desember ini?"

"Eh? Kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menolak bulan madu denganmu."

"Kim Taehyung! Kita tidak pergi bulan madu!"

"Ah, bagiku sama saja kok."

"Taehyung!"

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
